Journey to Jasper (OV)
Journey to Jasper is the seventh episode of Our Verse . =Story= “We’re going to WHAT?” Pearl yells. “Find Jasper.” Garnet repeated. “You must be kidding, a dangerous gem, a gem who hurt our team... why bother finding her Garnet?” Pearl worried. “Yes. Let’s leave her to die.” Lapis said. “I’d love to, but my future vision is telling me she has reformed, which means she is alive, searching around Earth. She could find Ronaldo’s gems and sway them to come back and attack us.” Garnet said. All of the gems understood. “So, Search for Jasper.” Peridot said. “What even happened to her?” Peridot continued. “Malachite and Alexandrite fought, and then the cluster’s earth quake opened the Earth and Jasper fell in.” Garnet said. “Gems! To Mask Island.” Garnet said. The gems arrived at Mask Island, which was in shambled after Malachite’s defusion, and the Cluster. Trees were destroyed, the Watermelon village was destroyed and being repaired. The gems went to the spot of the crack. The hole that Jasper had fallen in was empty, meaning Jasper must have escaped. The gems were nervous. “What does this mean for us?” Steven asked Garnet. “We don’t know Steven, but we have to keep searchin-” Lapis started straining. Everyone looked at Lapis and ran around her to comfort. “W-what’s going on Lazuli? Peridot said worried. Suddenly all of the ocean lifted up around them, and in Garnet’s view, Jasper was clenching onto Coral. “There she is!” Garnet said. “Lapis keep holding up the ocean!” Garnet said. All of the gems jumped off of Mask Island towards to the ocean floor, which was dry with no water. They ran towards Jasper through the mounds of Coral. Jasper yelled, “NO!” and started to run. The gems sped up, and cornered her. “I- I- Can’t hold it ANY MORE!” Lapis yelled as the water started to collapse. All of the water overflowed, and all of the gems were slammed to the ocean floor, and the water pinned them to the ground, and they started swirling around. All of the gems popped up to the ocean surface, except Steven and Jasper. “W-where’s Steven?” Pearl yelled. Garnet swam underwater, and put on her goggles. She looked down, and Jasper was holding onto Steven’s leg, refusing to let him rise to the top. Garnet swam down and kicked Jasper right in the gem, and used her body to propel Steven and her to the top. Steven took a deep breath, and was holding onto Garnet. All of the gems paddled to the island. Steven was gasping for breath. Garnet glared out at the water. Jasper emerged, and was panicking while paddling. “I- can’t swim in this liquid!” Jasper splashed around franticly, before sinking down again to the ocean floor. Garnet rolled her eyes. Garnet jumped in the water, and helped Jasper to the surface. Jasper looked up.. “T-thank you” she said. Garnet freaked out. “Y-your gem!” she said. Jasper’s gem on her face was completely cracked, almost nearly in multiple pieces.” “What about it?” Jasper said, covering it up. “You...” Poof. Jasper’s gemstone split in half, as Lapis’s water had sliced it in half. All of the gems looked at Lapis, who had tears in her eyes. Jasper’s dismembered gemstone lay on the sand, and Peridot covered her mouth. Lapis clenched her fists. “I..” Lapis grew her water wings and flew away. Garnet picked up the pieces and bubbled them. End. =Information= Appeared Mention =Trivia= Category:Episodes Category:Yyaku's Content Category:A to Z Category:Our Verse